xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverback
Silverback had his mind transferred into a powerful robot body modeled after the gorilla. As a new supervillain, little else is known other than his penchant for computerized technology and very procedural ethic, always calculating probabilities of success, checking in, and providing an update on his status. At some point, he joined the Penguin's Animilitia and took part in his plan to alter the path of the Midas Heart asteroid onto Gotham City and retrieve the solid gold core from the rubble. Silverback was dispatched to the Gotham National Bank to plant a force field transmitter in the vault under the cover of a theft of its silver bars. As he ran out of the vault, Silverback noticed his duffel bag of silver was torn and empty. He realized Green Arrow pierced it with one of his arrows. Arrow mockingly compared him to a more famous gorilla villain Gorilla Grodd and fired a smoke screen arrow. Silverback switched to his heat sensor and opened fire on Arrow with his laser gauntlet. Green Arrow managed to fire two arrows simultaneously and destroyed his sensor and gauntlet. Silverback was shocked he made the shot. Arrow tried to take a vantage point at an upper level but was attacked by one of Silverback's allies, Man-Bat. Man-Bat tossed Arrow and Silverback slammed him into the first floor. Batman swung in and kicked Silverback as Arrow stalled him. Silverback threw a desk into Batman and activated back up so he and Man-Bat could escape. The Cyber-Animals Tiger Claw and Fire Bat responded. All of the Animilitia took part in the final theft, at the Gotham Zoo. Silverback proceeded to the gorilla exhibit and planted a force field transmitter. He set a simple rope trap and tricked the Flash into getting caught. Silverback left him to the gorillas to play with. He was shocked when the Flash caught up to him. Flash jumped up, spun around like a tornado, and knocked Silverback out. Silverback was handcuffed to a guard rail in the center of the zoo. On the sly, he requested back up from the Cyber-Animals. Fire Bat airlifted Silverback and Cheetah to safety where they could leave the scene. Back at Bumbershoot Mechanics, the Animilitia waited for the Penguin but they were attacked by Green Arrow. Silverback and Cheetah took the bait and engaged Arrow on the roof across the street. The Flash later arrived and evened the odds. Arrow detonated three arrows near Silverback and blew off half of his skin, revealing to all his cybernetic body. Penguin ordered a withdrawal. Silverback activated the rocket pack built into his body and took off with Cheetah. At the Aviary, Silverback worked on erecting a force field around the building by activating the 12 force field transmitters in unison. Langstrom's betrayal and Batman's intervention led Penguin to shift plans. Silverback was ordered to send every single Cyber-Animal after Batman. He monitored and watched as three of them were hacked then the force field was dissipated. Silverback and the rest of the Animilitia were taken out by the hacked Blade Wolf and Tiger Claw. Silverback was later used as an alernate power source for Penguin's control system console as Batman and his allies scrambled to save Gotham City from the Midas Heart. While being taken into police custody, Silverback vowed to return. Batman and Nightwing fought Silverback at Bumbershoot Mechanics. Silverback was armed with an energy blaster harness armed with an over the shoulder laser blaster, over the shoulder missile launcher, and chest cannon. Batman managed to hit in the face with a Batarang and draw his focus. Silverback's blasters were hit by Batarangs but he collared Batman who then threw three Smoke Balls at him. Batman dodged more laser blasts and missiles and tossed a bola at Silverback. He broke free with his chest cannon and was about to do Batman in but Nightwing came up behind him and knocked him out. Silverback later burst through the Jewelry Store doors and found Nightwing and Red Robin had taken down his crew of 10 men. Category:DC Universe Category:Tacticians Category:Gorilla Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Thief Category:Gunslinger Category:Animals Category:Primates